tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Hot Air Ba-loon" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to outside of the cabins* 17:01 <@Duncan|> *carves a skull into one of the cabin walls* 17:01 * Bridgette sits by Cody, reading a book. 17:01 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: *sits down on the steps by her cabin and sighs* 17:01 <+Leshawna> You okay, girl? @Courtney 17:01 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Huh? :| 17:02 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Yeah, I'm good. Just a little out of it. 17:02 * Leshawna shrugs and walks over to Gwen. 17:02 <+Leshawna> Let's go grab some breakfast. 17:02 <+Gwen|> *yawns* Sure. 17:02 * Gwen| starts walking to the mess hall 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to the main lodge* 17:02 * Heather13 picks at her food. 17:03 <@Heather13> Hmph. 17:03 * Gwen| walks in and glares at Heather 17:03 * Leshawna glares at Heather as well 17:03 * Heather13 glares at Gwen and Leshawna. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *walks in* Campers! 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hope you're all full, because today's challenge is a good, old-fashioned scavenger hunt. 17:03 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 17:04 <@Heather13> Not like we've had, like, FOUR of those already. 17:04 <+Cody_> Sounds exciting, doesn't it? ;) @Izzy 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Uhhhhhhh, what's your name again? xD @Cody 17:04 <+Cody_> :( 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Might want to consider having a better attitude, Heather. The winner of this challenge gets an AWESOME reward! 17:04 <+Gwen|> Oh, how awesome can it be? *rolls eyes* 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now, why would I tell YOU that? >.> 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Today, you guys will have to search around the island for a sturdy balloon, a basket, a burner, propane tanks, a parachute valve cord, and paint. I'd check the boathouse first if I were you. 17:05 <+Leshawna> And why exactly do we need those? 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's a hot air balloon-making challenge, Leshawna. Obviously! First, you must search for your material. Then, as a team, construct your hot air balloon. 17:05 <+Cody_> Aren't these challenges supposed to be summer camp related? 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: No... who said that? :| 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I'm just havin' fun watching you guys build stuff. Haha! xD 17:05 * Leshawna raises an eyebrow at Chris 17:06 <+Bridgette> Well, at least it's not anything like our last challenge. 17:06 <+Cody_> Yeah, that's a huge relief @Bridgette 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Except, this time, there's even more pressure on you, because I'LL be judging the balloons. As previously mentioned, the team that SOARS to victory will win an epic prize. Start strategizing, teams. 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> -- KILLER BASS -- 17:06 <+Beth|> Who should get what? @ Courtney 17:06 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: What were we supposed to get, again? 17:06 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I, uh... actually wasn't listening. 17:07 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :-/ 17:07 <+Harold|> :| 17:07 <+Harold|> That's not really like you... 17:07 <+Beth|> Yeah. You're team leader. 17:07 <+Bridgette> Well, Chris said we're supposed to gather a balloon, a basket, a burner, propane tanks, a parachute valve cord, and paint. @Courtney 17:07 <@Duncan|> Wouldn't you think that the only reason Chris would mention the boat house in the first place is because it's booby trapped or something? >~> 17:07 <+Harold|> For once, I agree with Duncan. 17:07 <+Harold|> I say we look else where. 17:08 <@Duncan|> Alright, why don't we split up into groups? 17:08 <+Harold|> Sure, sounds like a plan! 17:08 <+Beth|> Alright. 17:08 <+Bridgette> That's a great idea. 17:08 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Yeah, I-I was going to suggest that too... 17:08 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: (conf) I've been so off my game lately and I don't know why! I'm COURTNEY. I'm never off my game. All I know is, I'm not getting sent home tonight or anytime soon. 17:08 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I'll decide the teams. 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> I: No way. You'll just put me with Cody again. :@ 17:09 <+Cody_> *Smirks flirtatiously* @Izzy 17:09 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: *sigh* Fine. 17:09 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Duncan? 17:09 <@Duncan|> Lord Dork over there can go with Bridgette and Beth, I'll go with Court, and I guess that leaves Cody and Izzy. 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> I: COME ON, DUDE. 17:09 <+Cody_> Yes! Yes, oh, yes! 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> :@ 17:10 <+Harold|> M'ladies. ;) *wraps an arm around Beth* 17:10 <+Beth|> *Giggles at Harold* 17:10 <+Bridgette> And who's getting what? 17:10 <@Duncan|> Whatever you can find. @Bridgette 17:10 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: And I have to go with you, WHY? @Duncan 17:10 <@Duncan|> Because I know you're into me. ;) 17:11 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: UGH. As IF. 17:11 <+Beth|> Guys, should we maybe... get going? 17:11 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Killer Bass. Disband! 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> -- BETH, BRIDGETTE, AND HAROLD -- 17:11 <+Beth|> A basket should be easy to find! :D 17:11 <+Bridgette> We'll see. Knowing Chris, easy isn't the word that really comes to mind. 17:12 <+Harold|> Maybe it's in plain sight! Like in a tree or something! 17:12 <+Beth|> Harold, can you see one? 17:12 * Harold| looks up in a tree and a bird poops in his face. 17:12 <+Harold|> ...No. x_X 17:12 <+Bridgette> Ew. :| 17:12 <+Beth|> Well, maybe if we check the boathouse like Chris suggested... 17:12 * Harold| wipes off bird poop from face. 17:12 <+Harold|> No way, its totally booby trapped. :@ 17:13 <+Bridgette> Let's put it to a vote. 17:13 <+Bridgette> Continue aimlessly looking through the forest, or head to the boathouse? 17:13 <+Beth|> Boathouse! 17:13 <+Harold|> Forest. 17:13 <+Bridgette> I say boathouse, too. Sorry, Harold, looks like it's 2-1. 17:13 <+Harold|> Fiiine. Gosh! :@ 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy> -- COURTNEY AND DUNCAN -- 17:14 <@Duncan|> *whistles awkwardly* 17:14 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: *sighs, looks away from Duncan* 17:14 <@Duncan|> ... 17:14 <@Duncan|> Sooo. :| 17:14 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: What? 17:14 <@Duncan|> I don't know. >~> 17:14 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Then why did you say "sooo" like a big MORON? 17:15 <@Duncan|> Whoa. :| 17:15 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: What "whoa"? 17:15 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Look. 17:15 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Just leave me alone, okay? 17:15 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I'm trying to think. 17:15 <@Duncan|> Hey, what's up your butt, princess? >~> 17:15 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :o 17:16 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: There is absolutely nothing wrong with my butt! 17:16 <@Duncan|> Eh. It's a little flat. 17:16 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :o 17:16 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: It most certainly ISN'T! 17:16 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: (conf) And then that's when it hit me. HE is the reason I've been so off my game lately. HIM. That vile, sarcastic, mohawk-sporting VANDAL. I've been so busy trying to make the team perfect that I've FORGOTTEN, HE'S the imperfect one! Ugh! 17:16 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: ........... 17:17 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I hate you. 17:17 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I DETEST you! 17:17 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: And if I ever get off this island. 17:17 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: So help me. 17:17 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: The first thing I will do is file a RESTRAINING order against your oversized head! 17:17 <@Duncan|> Wanna bet? :@ 17:17 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I... 17:18 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I... 17:18 * Courtney| grabs Duncan and kisses him. 17:18 <@Duncan|> Uh. 17:18 * Courtney| pulls back. 17:18 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :o 17:18 <@Duncan|> :| 17:18 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Okay. 17:19 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: That was a big mistake. 17:19 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I-I'm sorry. 17:19 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I need to go! 17:19 * Courtney| dashes off. 17:19 <@Duncan|> Wait, Courtney! 17:19 <@Duncan|> Courtney? 17:19 <@Duncan|> (CONF) Man, that girl IS psycho. I dig that in a chick. And hey, we all knew she liked me. Score one for Duncan. (H) 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> -- IZZY AND CODY -- 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *searches in a bush* 17:20 <+Cody_> So where shall we search first, cap'n? ;) 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hey, Cody, look! 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Propane tanks! 17:20 <+Cody_> Huh? 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Catch! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> *tosses the tank at Cody* 17:21 <+Cody_> Ahhh! *Falls over* 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Impressive catch! You could be a baseball player! c: 17:21 <+Cody_> Thanks... x_X 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: So, tell me, strange one. 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Who do you hate most on the island? 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Doesn't seem like you have many friends. xD 17:21 <+Cody_> Uh, that's not very nice. 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Well, it's true! 17:22 * Cody_ gets up and brushes self off 17:22 <+Cody_> I wouldn't say I have TOO many friends. I was closest to Noah probably, but I like Bridgette. And you. ;) 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Don't think you were really listening, cowboy. Who do you really HATE? 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> I: DESPISE. 17:22 <+Cody_> Heather? 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Nooo, you're supposed to say COURTNEY. 17:23 <+Cody_> Why? 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *slaps Cody on the back* 17:23 <+Cody_> Ah! 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> I: To cause drama on the TEAM, silly! 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> I: It's not a reality show without a little conflict. xD 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> I: NOW, COME ON, LET'S GO FIND THOSE BALLOONS! *runs off* 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy> -- GEOFF AND LINDSAY -- 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, I'm really good at searching for things! 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Last year, I won the junior kids colored egg hunt at the local daycare center! It was so fun! :D 17:24 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Whoa. Didn't know you were so smart, babe. And beaaauuutiful. c: 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Awwwww, thanks! 17:24 <+Lindsay|> So where should we go to find this balloon thingy? 17:24 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: The boathouse sounds pretty romantic. 17:24 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Uh, I mean... 17:24 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: I hear it's really good for finding, like, hot air balloon parts. 17:24 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: And stuff. 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Huh. Well, okay! 17:25 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: We should just use you, because you're sooo hot, and you're totally full of air. ^_^ 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Are you saying I'm dumb? >.> 17:25 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: No, n-not at all! 17:25 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: I... um... I like your... boots? 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Aww, that's so sweet.... :) 17:26 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: (conf) *sigh* I like Lindsay, but every time I try to make a move, I end up blowing it. Sometimes I think it would just be easier if I didn't talk at all. She's just so pretty, and smart, and sweet... and she's like totally the coolest girl on the island and all. *sigh* She'd never go out with a guy like me. 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy> -- GWEN AND LESHAWNA -- 17:26 <+Gwen|> *looks around for parts in boathouse* 17:26 <+Leshawna> *walks with Gwen* Girl, I don't know about you, but I do not trust that Heather! 17:26 <+Gwen|> Neither do I. And Trent? 17:26 <+Gwen|> Really? :| 17:26 <+Leshawna> Are her intentions for Trent real, or is she just tryin' to mess with you? *looks around for parts* 17:26 <+Gwen|> She's probably playing him, it's Heather 17:27 <+Gwen|> She's... 17:27 <+Leshawna> More slippery than oil? 17:27 <+Gwen|> Good analogy. 17:27 <+Gwen|> Trent is a great guy, but he's too nice to see through her 17:27 <+Leshawna> You still into him and all? 17:27 <+Gwen|> Huh? me? 17:27 <+Gwen|> *scoffs* No way 17:27 <+Leshawna> You SURE about that? :| 17:28 <+Gwen|> ...um 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> *loud crash* 17:28 <+Gwen|> Gah! 17:28 <+Leshawna> :o 17:28 <+Leshawna> What the... *walks to the other side of the boathouse to see Lindsay and Geoff making out* 17:28 <+Leshawna> Oh, heck no! 17:28 <+Gwen|> Lindsay? Geoff? 17:28 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Huh?!?!? :| 17:29 <+Leshawna> What are you two doing? We're supposed to be finding parts, not making out :@ 17:29 <+Lindsay|> We're not making out 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Uh, we're just... kissing. NO! I mean, I just... I lost my earring. D: 17:29 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Yeah! 17:29 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: She just lost her earring, dude. 17:29 <+Leshawna> So you thought it'd be on her lips? 17:29 <+Lindsay|> It fell into his... mouth? 17:29 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: I was trying to help her, and... 17:29 <+Gwen|> ..... 17:29 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: *sigh* 17:29 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Sheesh. 17:29 <+Lindsay|> Hey, is that a piece over there? *points to shiny silver* 17:30 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: No. 17:30 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: That's... 17:30 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: :-O 17:30 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Lindsay! You're a genius! 17:30 <+Lindsay|> I am? 17:30 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: THAT'S TOTALLY A PARACHUTE VALVE CORD! 17:30 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh! :D Really? 17:30 <+Lindsay|> What's a valve...? 17:30 <+Lindsay|> And parachute...? 17:30 <+Lindsay|> And a cord...? 17:30 <+Leshawna> Girl, you cannot be that dumb. 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> -- HEATHER AND TRENT -- 17:31 <+Trent_> *walks outside of the guys cabin with guitar* Ready. 17:31 <+Trent_> Alright, Heather, where to? 17:31 <@Heather13> Wherever Leshawna and Gwen are. 17:31 <@Heather13> Hey, I have an idea! Let's find them and tell them how happy we are together. 17:31 <+Trent_> ...Uh, why? 17:31 <@Heather13> UM. 17:31 <@Heather13> I just... 17:31 <@Heather13> REALLY like telling others about how we're doing. 17:31 <@Heather13> Being the star couple at camp at all. 17:32 <+Trent_> The star couple? 17:32 <@Heather13> The only couple. 17:32 <@Heather13> *grabs Trent by the hand* Right? 17:32 <+Trent_> Uh, yeah. 17:32 <+Trent_> Okay, then. 17:32 <+Trent_> Gwen and Leshawna are probably at the boathouse. 17:32 <@Heather13> Great. 17:32 <+Trent_> :) 17:33 <+Trent_> *leans in to kiss Heather* 17:33 <@Heather13> Ew! 17:33 <@Heather13> *pushes Trent away* 17:33 <+Trent_> ...Heather. 17:33 <@Heather13> I mean, I just have a cold sore. 17:33 * Heather13 turns away from Trent. 17:33 <+Trent_> But we've been dating for like half a week. 17:33 <+Trent_> And we haven't even kissed. 17:33 <@Heather13> I know, but... 17:33 <@Heather13> Wait. 17:34 <@Heather13> You've been counting? 17:34 <+Trent_> Um, yeah. 17:34 <+Trent_> Don't all couples? 17:34 <@Heather13> Well, we're not going to kiss if you keep flirting with Weird Goth Girl. >.> 17:34 <@Heather13> I just want to let you know... 17:34 <@Heather13> If I ever find you anywhere near Deathmask or her weird group of friends. 17:34 <@Heather13> Touching her, kissing her. 17:34 <@Heather13> Or even LOOKING at her. 17:34 <@Heather13> I will NOT hesitate to eliminate her. Or feed you to Sadie. 17:34 <@Heather13> *walks off* 17:34 <+Trent_> :| 17:35 <+Trent_> (CONF): Man, I thought Heather used to be cool! Now, she's just always talking about strategy and which person I want voted off. I don't want anyone gone! I wonder where Gwen is right now... 17:35 <@Heather13> (conf) Kiss HIM? Puh-leez. When Trent and I make it to the finals, I'll dump him, take the money, and then buy myself a mansion MILES away from him. Poor little metro has no idea that he's just another vote... and I love it. >:D 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy> -- JUDGING -- 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, campers, it's judging time! 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Killer Bass, I can already tell your hot air balloon may be a winner! 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Let's see if I'm correct. *jumps in* 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oooh, oohh! 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Chris, can I escort you? 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uh, that's an.... odd request. :| 17:36 <@Heather13> Careful you don't get bit by her and catch rabies. 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: >.> @Heather 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Whatever, I'll allow it. 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *hops in the balloon* 17:37 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Wait! 17:37 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Izzy. 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ? 17:37 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: You're not going to do anything... 17:37 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Crazy, are you? 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Me? Crazy? xD 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ... who are you again? :| 17:38 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :| 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Alright, Chris let's go! :D 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *pulls lever, turning the hot air on* 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> *balloon rises* 17:38 <+Trent_> Guys, if Chris dies, what do we do? 17:38 <+Beth|> Celebrate? 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hey, Izzy. 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Could you do me a favor and lower the balloon now? Think I've seen enough. :| 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: No way, cowboy! Ah-ha! 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *pulls the lever hardly* 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Wha... what are you DOING?! 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I wanna visit space! 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> I: C'mon Chris, have a little fun for once! 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> *yanks the lever down* 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: O_O" 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: IZZY, NOOOOO! 17:40 <+Bridgette> What is she doing? 17:40 <+Trent_> Not sure. 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> I: DON'T YOU JUST WANT TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL, CHRIS? 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> I: AWAY FROM ALL THE OPPRESSION IN THIS WORLD? 17:40 <@Chris|Izzy> I: DON'T YOU JUST WANT TO LIVE? 17:41 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Izzy, get down from there! 17:41 <+Beth|> Oh the humanity! :'( 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ya know what? 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I HATE these losers! 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Captain Izzy, take the wheel! :D 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ALRIGHT! 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: REST OF THE WORLD, HERE WE CO- *basket collapses* 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> I: :| 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :| 17:41 * Chris|Izzy both fall to the ground. 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ow! 17:42 <@Heather13> *snickers* 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> I: X_X'''' 17:42 <+Cody_> IZZY! 17:42 <+Harold|> You alright, Chris? 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *spits out grass* Absolutely not, Harold! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who.... set up the basket? :@ 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Don't look at me..... I got the propane. X________X 17:43 <+Harold|> Wasn't it Bridgette's job to set up the basket? 17:43 <+Beth|> ... *gulps, looks at Bridgette* 17:43 <+Bridgette> Well, I mean, yeah... 17:43 <+Bridgette> I-I didn't mean to have it break though! 17:43 <@Duncan|> Good going, ponytail. 17:43 <+Bridgette> Me? But what did I... 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now, let's take a journey in the Gophers' balloon. 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And since my back is broken, I WON'T attempt to leave the world this time. >.> 17:44 <+Bridgette> *sigh* Sorry, Chris. :( 17:44 <+Bridgette> And Izzy... 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *shrugs, hops in the basket* 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *pulls lever* 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *soars through the sky* 17:44 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Be careful up there, dude! 17:44 <+Cody_> Does it make me a horrible person if I'm BEGGING for a crash? 17:44 <+Leshawna> Uh, kinda. >.> @Cody 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Not too shabby, guys! 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *lowers himself, exits* 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, at least I'm not injured. 17:45 <+Bridgette> It was a mistake. 17:45 <+Bridgette> I'm... sorry! 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And I'm sorry too, Bridgette, but tonight... the Screaming Gophers have won the challenge! 17:45 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! :D 17:45 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Woooooooooooo! 17:45 <+Cody_> Aww, crap. D: 17:45 * Gwen| hugs Trent 17:45 * Heather13 glares at Gwen. 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Screaming Gophers, tonight, you've won the challenge AND the most awesome reward in Camp Drama HISTORY... 17:45 <+Leshawna> Now that's what I'm talkin about! 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... A SCREAMING GOPHER HAT. :D 17:46 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: ... 17:46 <+Leshawna> ... 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy> *crickets chirp* 17:46 <+Leshawna> What? :| 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes out a Screaming Gopher hat and puts it on Gwen's head* Isn't it cute? c: 17:46 <+Gwen|> It's... itchy 17:46 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Awww, it looks cute on ya, Gwen! :D 17:46 <+Gwen|> Gee, thanks. -.-' 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Bass, being the losing team tonight means you must cast in your votes. Meet me at the bonfire after you're done, 'cause one of you is going home tonight! 17:46 <+Beth|> *gulp* 17:47 <+Beth|> (CONF) It's really hard for me to vote someone off! I can't betray Bridgette, even if she DID set up a faulty basket. I blame Izzy. :s 17:47 <+Bridgette> (conf.) Crap! I can't believe I did that. Setting up a faulty basket? I'm so going home tonight. 17:47 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: (conf) Crap! Oh, I can't believe I did that... kissing DUNCAN? I'm so going home tonight. :s 17:47 <+Beth|> (CONF) I vote for Izzy. D: 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy> -- GWEN AND TRENT (outside the cabins) -- 17:47 <@Heather13> Ugh! 17:47 <@Heather13> I can't BE-LIEVE you left my makeup bag in the cabin! @Trent 17:47 <+Trent_> *sighs* 17:47 <@Heather13> You're more useless than Lindsay! 17:47 <@Heather13> I am SO done with this game! 17:47 <@Heather13> Aaargh! 17:47 * Heather13 storms off. 17:48 <+Trent_> :s 17:48 <+Gwen|> *walks over* 17:48 <+Gwen|> Wow, that was pretty brutal 17:48 <+Trent_> Tell me about it. She's been mad at me all week. 17:48 <+Gwen|> Yeah. That does sound sucky 17:48 <+Gwen|> So.... glad we won today, huh? 17:48 <+Trent_> Mhm. 17:48 <+Trent_> I hope that Killer Bass girl's alright. 17:48 <+Gwen|> Just checked on her, she's in the infirmary 17:48 <+Gwen|> I was just here to ask if YOU were okay :s 17:49 <+Trent_> *sighs* Could be better. 17:49 <+Trent_> Heather's just mad, that's all. She'll get over it. 17:49 <+Trent_> You know, you two should be friends. 17:49 <+Trent_> I think you'd get along. 17:49 <+Gwen|> ..... you're joking right? She's like the anti-Gwen in every way possible 17:49 <+Trent_> Opposites attract, right? 17:49 <+Gwen|> Well, she hasn't exactly been comforting.. 17:49 <+Trent_> She's not so bad. 17:49 <+Trent_> Leshawna likes her. 17:49 * Leshawna yells from cabin. 17:49 <+Leshawna> YEAH RIGHT. 17:50 <+Trent_> :| 17:50 <+Gwen|> Anyway, I gotta get back to Izzy 17:50 <+Trent_> You're just... voluntarily taking care of her, without anyone telling you so? 17:50 <+Gwen|> I guess. 17:50 <+Trent_> Wow. That's really cool, Gwen :) 17:50 <+Gwen|> Thanks. Seeya 17:50 * Gwen| walks off 17:50 <+Trent_> *sighs* 17:50 <@Heather13> *from cabin* AUGH! 17:50 <@Heather13> Leshawna, you are SO annoying! *loud crash* Ah! 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> -- GEOFF AND LINDSAY (outside the boathouse) -- 17:51 <+Lindsay|> We should talk about what happened earlier. 17:51 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: The crash? 17:51 <+Lindsay|> No, not Izzy... 17:51 <+Lindsay|> The kiss. 17:51 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Yeah. Wasn't it awesome? :D 17:51 <+Lindsay|> Geoff, I like you, but I... didn't really know what I was doing. 17:51 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: O-oh. 17:51 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: You didn't? 17:51 <+Lindsay|> It's like, you're nice and all, but you're like my brother, right? 17:51 <+Lindsay|> And I don't make out with my brother. 17:51 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Yeah, I get what you mean. :s 17:52 <+Lindsay|> I think you're really nice, though! And super cute! :D 17:52 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: Thanks. :-/ 17:52 <+Lindsay|> I am SO glad we're still friends 17:52 * Lindsay| rests her hand on his hand 17:52 <+Lindsay|> Wow. 17:52 <+Lindsay|> You have big hands. O.o 17:52 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: :| 17:53 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Heather told me to never date anyone outside of the alliance, like ever, and even though I like Geoff, I want to make it to the final two! With Heather! Maybe we can date after the show's over? 17:53 <+Courtney|Geoff> G: (conf) Augh, she HATES me! What did I do wrong, dude? Was my kissing technique off? I've kissed, like, WAY more other girls... but Lindsay? That was just... special, man, I don't know. :-/ 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> -- COURTNEY AND DUNCAN (main lodge) -- 17:53 * Duncan| walks into the main lodge. 17:53 <@Duncan|> Okay, I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room. 17:53 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I have no idea what you're talking about. 17:53 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Elephants are primarily found in dense forests, or open plains. I don't see an elephant. 17:53 <@Duncan|> It's an expression. -_- 17:53 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I know. 17:53 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I thought YOU could take a joke. 17:53 <@Duncan|> Only when they're funny. 17:53 <@Duncan|> Now hold the phone. 17:53 <@Duncan|> You kissed me, what was up with that? 17:54 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I did? 17:54 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I don't seem to recall that. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *watches from behind the window, popping chocodives into his mouth* 17:54 <@Duncan|> Act all innocent if you want, Court. 17:54 <@Duncan|> But I know exactly what you are. 17:54 <@Duncan|> Just a good little girl having a taste of the bad side. 17:54 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Ugh! GROSS. 17:54 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: You are REPULSIVE. 17:54 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Do you know that? 17:55 <@Duncan|> I wouldn't, if you didn't tell me every day. 17:55 <@Duncan|> So what exactly is going on between us? 17:55 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: There is NOTHING going on between us, Duncan, there is nothing that EVER will be going on between us... 17:55 <@Duncan|> Keep telling yourself that. 17:55 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: It's true. 17:55 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Just because YOU kissed me, it doesn't mean that I liked it. 17:55 <@Duncan|> I- 17:55 <@Duncan|> Whoa, whoa, whoa, think again, princess. 17:55 <@Duncan|> You kissed me. :@ 17:56 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Did I? 17:56 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Because all the cameras saw were two mismatched teenagers sharing a kiss which was not romantic in any way. 17:56 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: They didn't pick up who kissed who. 17:56 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: So, when the episode airs months away from now on TV... 17:56 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I'll just tell all my friends the truth about how YOU attacked me with your big, gross lips. :@ 17:56 <@Duncan|> Pffft. Friends, huh? 17:56 <@Duncan|> What, all two of them? 17:56 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :o 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *pokes head in* Having fun? 17:57 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Chris, get him AWAY from me! 17:57 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Just because I kissed him, it doesn't mean I LIKE him! 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney, you know that you just said that in front of a camera, right? 17:57 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: ... :o 17:57 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Uh. 17:57 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Is there... any way I can have that footage back? 17:57 <@Duncan|> Smooth move, princess. ;) 17:57 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Oh, shut it, Duncan. :@ 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Anywho, guys, the bonfire's in ten. Send me your votes! 17:58 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: *storms off* You're just lucky I'm not voting you off! 17:58 <@Duncan|> *Shrugs* 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: She into you, dude? 17:58 <@Duncan|> Oh, yeah. 17:58 <@Duncan|> She's into me. ;) 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:58 <+Cody_> Pssst! @Bridgette 17:58 <+Cody_> You okay? 17:58 <+Bridgette> Yeah, I'm feeling confident. Anyone could go, right? 17:58 <+Cody_> Totally. There's like a 50-50 chance of ME staying tonight, and I didn't even do anything. 17:58 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Oh, no. 17:58 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Trust me. 17:58 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: You're going. @Bridgette 17:59 <+Bridgette> *gulp* 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welp. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I've tallied the votes, campers! 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And it's safe to say... they're dramatic. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Even though Izzy can't be with us physically tonight, she is still at risk of being eliminated. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Cody, tonight, you get the first marshmallow. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses a marshmallow to Cody* 17:59 <+Cody_> *Looks shocked, catches the marshmallow* 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Even though you DID lie to Izzy! I mean, if you REALLY didn't hate anyone here, why vote Harold off? xD 17:59 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: :o 17:59 <+Harold|> You did WHAT!? 17:59 <+Harold|> Why!? 17:59 <+Cody_> Aw, man, why'd you have to tell him that? D: @Chris 17:59 <@Duncan|> Don't worry, bro, we all hate Harold. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Duncan, you're safe tonight, too. Courtney and Beth, also safe! *tosses them marshmallows* 17:59 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: *catches, stands up* 18:00 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: I'd just like to say something. :@ 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Nope, shut it, Courtney. :@ 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Use those lips for something better. 18:00 <@Duncan|> Like what she did a few hours ago. (H) 18:00 * Duncan| laughs. 18:00 <@Duncan|> No complaints here! 18:01 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: Shut up, Duncan. :@ 18:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: One-vote Harold gets a marshmallow, too! Congrats. Which leaves... 18:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy, Bridgette. 18:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: This is the final marshmallow of the night. :-/ 18:01 <+Cody_> *Gasps* 18:01 <+Bridgette> *Sighs* 18:01 <+Beth|> *Holds Bridgette's hand* 18:01 <+Beth|> I didn't vote for you, Bridge! I swear! 18:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tonight's final marshmallow goes to............... 18:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ............... 18:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ............... 18:02 <+Bridgette> *Smiles at Beth* 18:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy. 18:03 <+Bridgette> *Gasps* 18:03 <+Beth|> :( 18:03 <+Beth|> Bridge..... :'( 18:03 <+Harold|> Darn. 18:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Bridgette, it's time to pay a visit to Tyler in Loserville! 18:04 <+Cody_> Sorry Bridgette. :( 18:04 <+Courtney|Geoff> C: (conf) *sigh* Bridgette? Izzy should've gone home! She's a danger to society and keeps screwing up in challenges... but the real menace is Duncan. Y'know, that footage was altered, I swear, I would nev-- *tape cuts off* 18:04 <+Bridgette> *Gets on Boat of Losers, sadly* 18:04 <+Bridgette> *Sighs* 18:04 <+Bridgette> Goodbye, Camp Drama. :( 18:04 <+Bridgette> *Boat rides off* 18:05 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- H H H